


Vampire Bodyguard

by Inte1eon



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Diary/Journal, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Headcanon, Other, POV First Person, Vampire Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24315163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inte1eon/pseuds/Inte1eon
Summary: A diary entry of an un-vampire in a vampire's world.
Relationships: Raiden (Mortal Kombat)/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	Vampire Bodyguard

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing except these concepts and Karen.

I honestly wish I could spend more time with him at night.

I'm not normal for a vampire. People know me as Karen Barrett. The woman with blood loss issues. I live a human's life in the daytime. Yes, with human friends, too.

Here's the catch about me. I overproduce blood. Once a month, I reach a point where I can't hold it all in. If I don't drain it, I go berserk until I find a target to inject it all in. I don't know why or how I became different from other vampires. All I know is that I'm not a typical vampire.

My boyfriend is an average vampire. One night, I was unable to keep my berserker instincts under control. I almost attacked him in my frenzied state, but he stopped me and got me to a target I can inject my blood. His name is Raiden, the bodyguard of the Lord of the Dead. When I found out that he was healthy and I was not, he took me to Shinnok.

They're looking into my condition as I write this in a diary.

Us vampires in my place don't drain as much blood as one thinks they do. They happen to feed on emotions. Raiden, in particular, craves negative emotions. He removes the victim of their blood and takes away the negativity. His taste is pride, but it makes him more stubborn. In contrast, I inject courage into a person when I bite down on a vein.

As I got acquainted with the usual breed of vampire, I learned about Raiden more. He's ingested enough blood not to be affected by sunlight much. He still needs to sleep now and then to keep his energy up. Raiden also swore to be my bodyguard, watching over me in case anything wrong happens.

My relationship with Raiden started when a vampire hunter came after me. The hunter said I was a "fertility giver" for vampires and wanted me dead. I didn't know what that meant. I thought he was going to kill me. In a twist of events, my berserker instincts kicked in, and I attacked. Raiden and Shinnok defused the situation. I can't thank them enough for that.

Raiden and Shinnok are waking up. Better stop here.

**Author's Note:**

> -Many of these elements come from the Karin (Chibi Vampire) manga  
> -Also inspired by the Gothic Horror Raiden skin


End file.
